whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Hey, whats up?/@comment-7972228-20140922224007
Name of the band: Panic! at the Disco 2. How long have you been a listener? Obviously I heard "I Write Sins, Not Tragedies" on the radio when it came out, and I think I liked it. Last year "Miss Jackson" was on the radio CONSTANTLY and I didn't like it at the time. But I did decide to listen to them like 6-9 months ago, and now I like them. 3. Tell how you discovered them in 5 words or less. (gonna have to be vague): Radio 4. What country are they from? United States 5. What language do they sing in? English 6. Do you know how they became famous? After they formed, they went to Pete Wentz and he started a record company (Decaydance) and signed them. 7. What year did the band form? 2004 8. Who makes up the band? Brendon Urie, Spencer Smith (on hiatus currently), and Dallon Weekes 9. Ever been to one of their shows? No 10. What was the first and last CD they put out? A Fever You Can't Sweat Out and Too Weird to Live, Too Rare to Die! 11. Do they have any DVDs released, if so do you own any of them? A live DVD or 2, but I don't have them 12. Is this band a mainstream band? Just "I Write Sins, Not Tragedies." I'm noticing a pattern here... 13. Ever seen one of their videos on mtv/vh1/Fuse? No, but I bet they've been on one of those for "IWSNT" 14. How many CDs of theirs do you own? Just Pretty. Odd. 15. Do you own any of their singles? Technically 16. Do you have any band t-shirts for them? I'm getting one on Saturday 17. Name 5 of their songs that you can think of off the top of your head (doesn't matter if you like them or not) "New Perspective," "This is Gospel," "Nicotine," "From a Mountain in the Middle of the Cabins," "I Wanna Be Free" 18. What is your favorite song by them? "The Only a Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage" 19. Favorite CD of theirs? A Fever You Can't Sweat Out 20. How much would you be willing to pay to see them live? Hundreds of dollars 21. Who's your favorite member of the band? Don't have one 22. What instruments do they play? Brendon sings and plays guitar, Spencer is the drummer, and Dallon plays bass. 23. Do any of your friends listen to this band as well? I know a few people who know them a little 24. What clothing style do they wear? Pretty normal clothes. 25. Post a photo? http://www.americansongwriter.com/2011/03/panic-at-the-disco-vices-virtues/ 26. Do your parents like this band? My stepdad does but not my mom 27. Can you name all the songs that are on one of their CDs? No lol 28. What other bands do you like that sound like this one? Idk 29. Is their CD in your CD player right now? I think so 30. Do you have their music on your iPod/zune/whatever? One song. Stupid CD reader. 31. Do you have anything autographed by them? No 32. Least favorite song by them? None 33. Last time you listened to them? Half an hour ago-ish 34. Ever been in a mosh pit at one of their shows? Idek if they have mosh pits 35. Were they more famous when you started listening to them, or are they more famous now? Depends on when you count me starting to listen to them 36. What's a song of theirs you can listen to on repeat without getting bored? Mostly "Mad as Rabbits" 37. Are you listening to them now? No 38. On a scale of 1-10 rate your knowledge of the band. 6 39. Ever wrote about them for a school paper? Not yet 40. What color are the main singer's eyes? Brown 41. How many band members are there in the band? 4 42. Can you name them all and what they play? Brendon Urie: Vocals, guitar Spencer Smith: Drums Dallon Weekes: Bass guitar 43. What genre is their music? A Fever You Can't Sweat Out: Pop-punk Pretty. Odd.: Folk rock Sweats nervously Vices & Virtues: Alternative Too Weird to Live, Too Rare to Die!: Synthpop (Idek what that means but whatever) 44. If I went to a CD store, would I be able to find their CD? Again, actual CD stores sell almost anything... 45. Where do you buy most of their band merch? Hot Topic 46. Did anyone get you into this band? Who? No 47. Do you own any movies with their music featured in it? No 48. If this band broke up, would you cry? Mm hmm :( 49. Second fave band next to this one? I like them and The All-American Rejects equally 50. How much has this band influenced you? THEY'RE RAISING ME xxMadixx "Never give in, never back down." Aaaaand FOB comes on right after I do the FOB survey